Sunrise
by Musings By Char
Summary: My entry for I Write the Songs Contest. First time I heard this song it reminded me of S and E I knew I had to write a story Eric has regained all his memories after being cursed by Hallow and he seeks solace from the one person who holds the key AU


A/N- When I first heard this song I was instantly reminded of the relationship between Eric and Sookie and I knew I was going to write a story based off of it and then came along this little contest...; ) Thanks to my friend Southernlady23 for doing my beta work on it. Link to the original song is on my profile . You definitely need to hear this song to understand my reason for seeing Eric and Sookies relationship. If you have any problems with the link message me.

I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Sunrise

CHARACTERS: Eric and Sookie

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I also do not own Sunrise or it is the property of Simply Red and their recording company.

TEASER: Eric has regained all his memories after being cursed by Hallow and he seeks solace from the one person who holds the key. AU

I stood beside the bed, watching her sleep as I have done every night since I recovered my memories. I could not believe what had transpired between myself and the beautiful, frail creature that lay before me. When she had finally divulged all the details of our _relationship_, I did not readily accept it. A part of me knew she was being honest and her words were born from truth, but I could not - no I _would_ not accept them. My lover sighed in her sleep and I moved to kneel by her bedside.

Sookie was resting on her side, her arms wrapped around a pillow which she clutched to her breasts. I lowered my face closer to hers, inhaling her unique scent and my own. I knew the pillow she held had been the one I had rested on when I had slept here – in her bed. I had smelled my aroma on it the first night I had come to her. It had amazed and yet confused me that she still kept something of mine so close. However, unlike those first few weeks, I now understood the reasoning even if she did not. Suddenly the lyrics of a song I had recently heard went through my mind.

_* __As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise__  
__the light behind your face helps me realize_

I moved my lips to gently caress her cheek in a soft kiss and the smell of sunshine caressed and teased my nose. I loved the way her skin seemed to soak up the smell of the sun. It reminded me of my favorite time of day, as a human - sunrise. I had spent many an early morning sitting on the windy beaches of the Baltic Sea, watching the sun break across the horizon. I remember how these mornings had always brought me great peace and contentment.

I blinked a few times, bringing myself back into the present and sharply pulled away from her. I was so caught up in the sensations and memories of our past; I had inadvertently started to nuzzle my face into her hair and neck, becoming lost in her unique scent and that of the sun still clinging to her. I sighed and traced my fingers along her jaw line as I leaned forward to touch my lips softly to hers. The gods help me; I could not resist this woman.

She started to shift her position and I flew to the window, ready to make a quick escape. I watched her in anticipation, willing her to awaken as I had every night for the past few weeks. I took a deep breath and waited while she turned over on her other side, still clutching my pillow tightly to her.

I smiled and shook my head. It gave me much comfort to see her hold it so tightly. Every night I had visited, she had never once let it go. My fangs slid down as I thought of her holding my body with the same fierce grip she held that pillow. Without warning, I was unable to stop myself from sliding into the empty space beside my lover. Her warm breath caressed my face as I lay next to her, and I longed to wrap her soft body in my embrace.

Looking into her beautiful face, I was not sure if she thought of me as many times as I thought of her. I hoped she yearned for me the way I did for her. It seemed like all I did was think and dream of her. Yes, she had even invaded my daytime rest.

My eyes roamed over her body as I thought of my dreams of her – of us. We were always laughing and happy, and as I watched her sleep I hoped she dreamt of me. Did she dream of me possessing her, and of me loving her? Did any of these thoughts enter her mind? I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and a heavy sigh escaped my lips as the song came to my mind once more. It had reminded me of the questions that plagued me.

_* __I don't know if it's even in your mind at all__  
__It could be me__  
__At this moment in time__  
__Is it in your mind at all__  
__It should be me, it could be me__  
__Forever_

At one time, I would have been satisfied to possess just her body, to make her physically mine. I thought that was what I wanted. After all, it was what was familiar, and the only thing I had ever known, until that fateful night when she found me running down her road.

I sat up and went to the window, staring down that very path. The moment she had saved me, my destiny had changed and became entwined with hers. Over the last few weeks, I had begun to believe that providence had brought us together for a purpose. I glanced back at the bed as I ran my long fingers through my hair. I knew at my very core it was because of the time I had spent with Sookie that I now found myself hopelessly in love with her. My goal had changed. I not only wanted her physically, but I wanted to possess her heart – her very soul, and there was the rub.

I sat down in the rocking chair at the foot of the bed, still watching her. I knew she did not trust me and would not allow herself to accept her feelings for me. It was the reason she kept avoiding me and the _talk_, I had promised her we would have, once I regained my memories. She knew what had passed between us was more than a physical connection, and I could feel her anxiety when I tried to discuss our relationship. I needed to make her understand and to trust in me and her own feelings - I needed her to do it soon.

Perhaps that was the reason I came to her each night, hoping she would awaken and I could tell her of my love. I shook my head and laughed admonishing my own foolish thoughts. I knew the true motivation for my nightly visit and it was completely selfish. It was simple, I had to be near Sookie because I craved her presence and I simply missed being with her.

I flew to the bed, sitting next to her once again. Staring into her face, I reflected on our situation and how long I was going to let it continue. I knew what I wanted, and even though she would not admit it, I knew now more than ever my lover wanted the same thing. With that thought firm in my mind, I brought my hand to her face and gently cupped her chin as I pressed a soft kiss on her lips, and sighed her name against them.

"Sookie, lover… I need to speak with you." Her eyes slowly opened as I placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Eric?" Her voice was soft with sleep and full of confusion. "What's wrong?" Her eyes met mine full of question.

"Nothing is wrong, lover, I have something important to discuss with you and it can no longer wait." I lifted my face from hers as she started to sit up and reach for the bedside lamp.

As soft light filled the room, she blinked several times and started to get out of bed. I placed my hands over hers and caught her eyes with mine.

"Will you stay here and listen, please Sookie? I know you are confused and soon your defensive side will rear its ugly head, but please just listen to me." I knew I sounded a bit desperate, but I did not care. All I cared about was telling her my feelings and getting on with our relationship. She continued watching me closely, but nodded in agreement. I held her hands, stroking them with my own.

"Lover, as you know I regained _all_ my memories a several weeks ago. It only took me a few days to realize that everything changed the moment you found me running on your road." She started to interrupt, but I placed a finger over her lips and continued. "Let me finish. I remember everything that occurred between us Sookie, and first and foremost I owe you an apology." She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened even further.

"I am sorry for hurting you after all you have done for me. I realize now exactly how much you gave of yourself and how much pain it has caused you. " Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, I had an epiphany.

"Is this why you have avoided me? Because when I walked away from you, after regaining only part of my memories, it caused you pain? Of course you were only protecting yourself by keeping your distance from me. Oh my love!" I brought her hands to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on each palm. Her eyes became flooded with tears as she nodded and watched me kiss her hands.

"E…Eric…"

"Lover, I have wanted to make you mine from the moment you walked into my club. I have wanted to possess your body and bring you to my side but now I want even more. " My eyes locked with hers.

"I want your love and your future. Sookie Stackhouse, I love you more than anyone I have known in my thousand years of existence. I know we are fated to be together and I want to be with you as long as we both live. I will spend the rest of my days loving you and making you happy. I can only pray to the gods that you will let me prove my love and commitment to you." I looked down at her small hands in mine, waiting for her response. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze from mine.

Suddenly, my courage failed me as doubt swirled through my mind. I knew if she refused me I would pursue her until she gave me a chance to prove my worth. I would not give up; I could not give up. I realized that my life would be meaningless without her. I reached up cupping her face in my hands, and tilted her chin up till her eyes met mine. I searched her face for answers and I heard her softly moan.

"Oh Eric." She whispered my name as tears streaked her face. "You can have my future as long as you promise to love me forever. I love you! I love you so mu…" Before she could finish, I captured her lips with my own, claiming them with all the passion and desire I had been restraining. I found my memories and the reality of kissing her colliding with each other - the impact sent my mind and senses reeling.

A deep growl escaped my throat as I pulled her body tightly against my own. After all the nights of longing, I could let myself go and possess what was rightfully mine. I felt her lips draw back as she took in a ragged breath. I was not to be denied and I started placing kisses along her jaw line.

"Eric, we need to slow down a minute; I want us to talk." Her voice was low and husky with emotion, but the last thing I wanted to do was to have a conversation. I gave a low chuckle and continued kissing her along her jaw and then trailed kisses along her lovely neck.

"_Now _you want to talk? Lover, this is not the time for a discussion. I have much more pleasurable things in mind and although they involve my mouth and my tongue, they do not include the use of many words." I flipped her body under mine and claimed her mouth with my own once again.

I traced her lips with my tongue before I nudged past them, into her waiting mouth. Our tongues danced together, stroking, caressing, and when they finally parted, it was to explore every hidden niche of the others' mouth. Once again, our embrace was broken as Sookie gasped for air. I laughed, placing a kiss on each cheek, the tip of her nose, and finally on her forehead.

"Lover, I love taking your breath away." She laughed as a soft blush stained her cheeks and she pushed against my chest with her tiny hands.

"Eric, you are terrible, but I love you, so I guess I'll let that one slide." I stopped moving and simply stared into her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I am amazed that you say it so easily. Speak those words again, Sookie, tell me you love me. I will never tire of hearing those beautiful words from you. Please say them again!" I stroked her cheek with the back of my knuckles as I waited.

"I say it so easily because I know you feel the same way. I love you, Eric Northman, I love you."

My dead heart was overwhelmed and I could do nothing more but drop my forehead to rest on hers. I was simply overcome with the emotions this woman brought out in me. Sookie's hand reached up and she stroked my face with her fingertips.

"Eric, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern and I could feel her anxiety begin to increase. Raising my forehead from hers, I looked into eyes and then quickly flipped on to my back, taking her with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she cuddled into my chest, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Lover, I have never experienced the emotions you bring out in me. When you spoke of your love, I was simply overwhelmed – I still am. Every night for the past few weeks, I have sat here wondering if you thought about me as much as I have you. I _wondered_ if you saw me as someone you could love and who could share your future. I _wondered_ if you would let me love you forever." As I whispered my thoughts, my hand cupped her face. I was surprised when she sat up and gave me a soft kiss.

"Eric, I have dreamt of you every night we have been apart and you've been in my mind and in my thoughts almost every minute of every day. So, yes, I have shared your thoughts – if I could be yours and if you would be mine. I've thought about sharing my life with you, of loving you, and of being loved by you forever." Sookie's tears fell softly to my chest and I laid my face next to hers and felt my lover's tears mingle with my own.

"Oh my love, my precious love, I will spend every day of the rest of our lives loving you." I buried my face in her neck breathing deeply, smelling the sun on her skin, knowing contentment for the first time in a thousand years.

She was my life, she was my hope, and she was my sunrise.

Wandering through life love will come home to you  
And the love you want forever, it will be true to you


End file.
